Yoshi
Yoshi is a plucky little dinosaur and best friend of Mario. He is loyal, smart, kind, sweet, funny, and loved by many. He is also the leader of the Soviet Yoshis, an ally group to the Soviet Ronalds. He is also one of Doodledoug3212's favorite characters. Biography Yoshi's origins are a little unclear, but he was one of the two surviving dinosaurs following the Great Dinosaur Extinction (caused by a giant Hambuga that fell out of the sky), along with a certain purple reptile. The two were taken in by an INSANE clown named Ronald McDonald, who brought Barney with him and led Yoshi to a separate island. Yoshi immediately settled in on this island, naming it after himself. He also met the island's inhabitants, who were Yoshis just like him, as well as a dude named Shy Guy who had mixed feelings for him. Soon after, Yoshi was enjoying the peace on Yoshi's Island when a bundle fell down from the sky. It landed on his back, and out popped Mario! He had been separated from his brother Luigi when the evil Magikoopa Kamek ambushed them. Yoshi quickly realized that Kamek was trying to take over the Island, thus starting an age-old rivalry between them. He managed to defeat Kamek, who was working for a Koopa Troopa named Bowser, and reunited Mario with Luigi. However, this wouldn't be the last time they would encounter each other. Many years later, Yoshi met up with Mario and Luigi again when they, along with Princess_Peach, went on a vacation into Dinosaur World. But the reunion was cut short when Bowser returned to take over the island and kidnapped Peach! Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi managed to vanquish Bowser from the island and rescued Peach once again. Yoshi decided to leave the good life of Yoshi's Island and get a job at Nintendo. There, after reuniting with Shy Guy, he met Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Princess Daisy, and the love of his life Birdo. He also reunited with Mario and Peach, who were married by this point and would soon have an adorable daughter named Baby Peach. At this time, Luigi had married Daisy and would soon have a daughter of their own. In 2011, after gathering a band of characters and saw inspiration from a group Ronald created, Yoshi decided to form The Soviet Yoshis. Beforehand, Yoshi had reunited with Ronald, and also met a swell man named Drew Pickles. The three formed a close alliance, agreeing to protect each other from oncoming danger. However, all was not well for the dinosaur and his gang, as a troll named AwesomeSeaCucumber was taking over the YouTube Poop Wiki and giving Yoshi a bad name. With his newly formed group, Yoshi was able to fend off AwesomeSeaCucumber, and peace returned to the Wiki. Nowadays, Yoshi is living a wonderful life with the Soviet Yoshis on his native Yoshi's Island. He has gained his own TV series on the RMDH Channel, and recently wrote an autobiography called The Life and Times of Yoshi: Based on a True Story! Get it at your local bookstore today! Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game Bio A laid-back dinosaur from Yoshi's Island. There's nothing Yoshi enjoys more than rest and relaxation, but he's willing to help out when the situation needs it. His main hobbies include going on adventures with his best friend Mario, stopping the evil Kamek's plans, and playing various Nintendo games. Super Mario World (1991) Category:Characters Category:Soviet Yoshi Members Category:Soviet Ronald Allies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Green Characters Category:Yoshi Category:Lizards